Shank
Shank is a major character in Disney's 2018 film ''Ralph Breaks the Internet''. She is a tough-as-nails netizen from an online racing game called Slaughter Race. Appearance Shank wears a black leather jacket, that sits on top of her red, short sleeved hoodie and dark blue shirt. Because the hood and rob, that tightens it, of her hoodie sticking out above the jacket, it can make it look like that the hood and rob are part of her leather jacket's deign, as a leather hoodie jacket from afar. She has a tattoo of a knife/dagger on her left arm, that can be seen when she stretches out her arm to hold the steering wheel, as well as wearing red fingerless gloves and has her nails painted a lighter shade of red. Along with blue jeans, with a bronze belt-buckle of a skull, two red eyed snakes and two knifes/sword forming a cross behind the skull, its design are visibly on her black, half woren out boots. Her hair is a dark shade of brown while her eyes are of a lighter shade, and her long hair sometimes covers her large good ringed earrings. Personality Shank takes both her job and her tricked-out car very seriously (the one thing she cannot tolerate, is losing). Grizzled and experienced, Shank gives off a "bad-girl" vibe. Underneath the surface, however, she is fun, warm and wise. She values her crew greatly and sees them as family. While her scripted dialogue can come off menacing, Shank is in truth rather soft-spoken. When Ralph and Vanellope game-jump into Slaughter Race, Shank is immediately empathetic of their plight, and gives them helpful advice on how to advance on their mission to save Sugar Rush without causing harm. She continues to show wisdom in her relationship with Vanellope, whom she treats like a little sister. Powers and Abilities As a non-playable boss of an online racing game, Shank possesses the skills that she needs for the role and to help her face the "elements" that she, her crew and the Slaughter Race avatars come across on the track. There is also a chance that Shank is able to regenerate herself after she is killed in her game, much like the arcade characters do in their home games; as well as dying for good in the games they jump into. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Vanellope von Schweetz Shank and Vanellope formed a sister-like bond, through their love for racing. Wreck-It Ralph Yesss Shank and Yesss are friends that trust each other and are happy to recommend their own websites to others. As Shank sent Ralph and Vanellope to BuzzzTube, as well as setting up Ralph's account on it and making a quick fast trendy video of him, so they can earn the money they need for the Sugar Rush steering wheel, in the same way that Yesss had wanted to send a racer like Vanellope to do her side of pop -up announces in Slaughter Race. Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Support Characters Category:Racers Category:Immortals